


Chocolate Bourbon Truffles

by Yamino_Yama



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gift Giving, M/M, Valentine's Day, Yamato's B'day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: It's Yamato's birthday and Re:vale makes a surprise visit to the IDOLiSH7 dorms to celebrate, though they haven't forgotten that it's also Valentine's Day.





	Chocolate Bourbon Truffles

**Author's Note:**

> Having never written in Yamato's POV before, I wanted to give it a shot for his birthday. It became a Yamato plus Re:vale fic because I missed writing Yukimomo, and it is Valentine's Day so the power couple was necessary. ^_^ It's super simple and super short, but I hope you still enjoy this Valentine's gift to all you follow ainana fans and readers! Love you all! <3

Yamato answered the knock at the door and immediately moved to close it again. Yuki's foot stopped him. “Hold it, Yamato-kun. You're being rude.”

“Who's the rude one? I think it's the guy barging in on someone's birthday without an invite.”

“You didn't send me an invite.”

“Exactly. So get out.”

Yuki smirked, still preventing the door from shutting. “You'd shut out me _and_ Momo.”

Yamato looked over Yuki's shoulder and wasn't surprised to see Momo waving at him with a toothy grin. “ _You_ can come in, Momo-san,” Yamato said. “but I'd have to ask you to leave the baggage at the door.”

“Cruel, Yamato-kun,” Yuki chided.

“I'm afraid it's me and my darling, or neither of us at all,” Momo said, still grinning.

Yamato sighed, opening the door wide. “Fine.”

“Why was Momo the deciding factor?” Yuki asked. “Did you want him over so badly and not me?”

“Momo-san's much easier to get along with,” Yamato explained, “and Mitsu will be happy having him.”

Mitsu had parted from Nagi to greet Momo now, laughing when his senior slung an arm across his shoulders. Riku and Iori had just returned from an outing with MEZZO” to get Yamato a surprise gift that they planned to present to him later, and Nagi and Mitsu had stayed behind to keep Yamato company as well as to not impose on the double date. This was still Valentine's Day after all. Who knew Re:vale would have the time to drop in?

Yamato headed to the kitchen, talking as he went, knowing Yuki was trailing behind him and that Momo would, in turn, follow Yuki.

“Before the party starts, I'm making lunches for Ichi and Tama now rather in the morning like I usually do. The others are keeping those two out of the kitchen for me. Actually,” he revised, “they're all just keeping Tama out.”

“All so you can drink yourself silly and be passed out until noon tomorrow,” Mitsu piped up. “Right, old man?”

Yamato didn't try to deny. “Onii-san wants to enjoy his birthday to the fullest, and that means overindulging with no consequences come morning.”

“You're so wild, Yamato-kun,” Yuki commented, “and getting to dote on high school boys by making them lunches. I envy you.”

“There's a less creepy way of putting that, I'm sure,” Yamato replied.

“But you know,” Yuki continued, as always, ignoring him, “I get to make food for Momo so I think I'm the real lucky one.”

“Aaah, my Yuki is so handsome,” Momo gushed, “and the way he spoils me is a dream, _I'm_ the lucky one.”

“I want to be spoiled, Mitsuki,” Nagi shouted from the other room. Mitsu responded with some harsh criticism, but Yamato could hear his biting tone soften and knew he would relent to Nagi's whims.

“No fair,” Tama joined the uproar. “Spoil me too, Sou-chan, Iorinnn!”

“Me too,” Riku whined, and Yamato could just make out Ichi and Sou trying to calm the two down.

Yamato sighed, turning to Yuki. “I don't know how you do it, but just you  _ being _ here brings chaos.”

“How are you putting all the blame on me?” Yuki asked. “Doesn't Momo share some of the blame too?”

Momo jumped to Yuki's side, grabbing his arm. “I'll gladly share the blame with my darling.”

Yamato shook his head. “No, no matter how I look at it, it's  _you_ who keeps cranking up the excitement levels of everyone, even your own partner. Couldn't you leave us in peace for one day, especially  _this_ day?”

Yuki tilted his head. “Aren't you all always like this though?”

Yamato opened his mouth to deny, then shut it again. He hated to admit it, so better to say nothing at all regarding the matter. He spoke again when he thought of a way to change the subject. “My birthday aside, it's Valentine's. Shouldn't you lovebirds be having some alone time?”

“There's time for that later,” Yuki said. “We spent most of the day having fun anyway.”

“Too much info,” Yamato mumbled.

Yuki lifted a hand to his mouth, giggling. “Your naughty mind is showing, Yamato-kun. I meant while making these.” He and Momo pulled two small heart-shaped boxes from their coat pockets, offering them to Yamato who could only gape at the gifts.

“Are those chocolates? For me?”

“For you,” Momo cheered. “With Yuki's guidance, even I can make something fancy. We made some for each other too, but we just had to go all out for IDOLiSH7's leader. It was Yuki who decided to make chocolates with bourbon, knowing you'd like them best. You're an amazing guy who looks out for everyone around him without seeking credit or rewards. An all-out-awesome-and-talented hunk! Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day, Yamato.”

“Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's Day,” Yuki echoed.

Yamato's face felt warm as he muttered, “Yeah . . . thanks.”

“Can we expect gifts in return from you on White Day, Yamato-kun?” Yuki asked, instantly laughing before Yamato could answer, he added, “I was just joking. No need to worry.”

“No,” Yamato said, voice low as he took hold of the boxes. Louder, and with what he hoped was a tone appreciative enough to show what was in his heart. “You can! Expect something great. And thanks again. I mean it.”

Answering with smiles, Yuki and Momo stayed with Yamato in the kitchen, Yuki helping with preparing the dishes and Momo working as a taste tester and high-praise food critic. Yamato realized how much had changed with his group and his seniors, how the shackles connecting them called bonds had morphed from paper thin ribbons to solid chains. He was beginning to have a new view, a colorful and uplifting view, on the word 'family.'

 

END

 


End file.
